Suerte o Fate
by LostNeko120
Summary: Nuestra querida rubia se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte ahogandoce en el mar, hasta que es rescatada por una sirena de ojos lavanda, que al fina no era una sirena si no una salvavidas de aquella playa donde se encontraba fate y sus amigas disfrutando de su dia libre.


**Bueno se que dije algo de esto en el cap 1.5 de ladron de corazones, pero igual lo explicare aqui, este capitulo lo tengo hecho desde hace, mucho tiempo meses si se podria decir, y la razon del por que no lo he subido es sencillo, no queria subirlo hasta tener unos cap mas hechos del otro fic que tengo y tambien por que se me habia quitado el animo por que se me borro otra historia que hice el mismo dia que este, sip la vida puede ser cruel pero ahora pienso en subirlo por que no se que puede pasar luego, si se me borra y por eso decidi mejor subirlo mientras pueda.**

 **pues este fic nacio de dos canciones y mis caminatas a la uni, si 30 min caminado de ida y vuelta da mucho a que pensar y mas si nunca tienes dinero XD bueno las canciones que escuche en mi momento de iluminacion de una de servanto y florentino robando azules y las mas importante que termino dandome todas las ideas que me faltaba fue la cancion de casualidad o destino de has ash y melendi la cual use como base para el titulo.**

 **bueno sin mas que decir dire que MSLN no me pertenece y si me perteneciera seria muy rica con una ps4 y muchas cosas mas y haria ciertas parejas de mi gusto cannon**

* * *

¿Crees en el destino?, ¡pues yo no! lo que piensa la gente como un encuentro destinado o pre-destinado, yo solo lo veo como mala suerte o simplemente causalidad, lo sé, no soy la persona más optimista de todas, pero quien puede culparme cuando, tu vida es un constante golpe de mala suerte y no pasa nada bueno, mejor dicho todo pasa de... disculpen la palabra, de la mega mierda y eso que mi nombre significa literalmente destino, pero escrito en inglés,(que pensaban mis padres cuando me dieron ese nombre cuando resulte ser esta clase de persona) como por ejemplo ahora, era fin de semana, me encontraba en la playa tranquilamente con mis amigas y miembros de mi banda de música lucky and cause, (lindo nombre, no? no me acuerdo a quien se le ocurrió pero a mí me gusto y por cierto éramos muy populares en el instituto y seguimos lo siendo incluso ahora en la universidad)

Bueno en fin, estaba en la playa (playa, arena, mar, comida, y chicos y chicas, en bañador y en bikini, eso ya lo dije no?, bueno pon atención a mi historia, no veas Yuri; no lo niegues sé que lo ves, pervertido de lo peor) y a Hayate y Subaru se les ocurre la magnífica idea de hacer una competencia a ver quién nadaba más rápido a la roca que se encontraba a un km de distancia yo decía que era una mala idea y por suerte Signum me acompañaba en esa decisión, bueno hasta que Hayate la convence diciendo.

-Vamos Signum, será divertido no seas una aguafiestas, siiii~- dice Hayate suplicante con ojos de inocencia a Signum.

-Mmm bueno pero, espero que no hagas trampa como siempre- habla Signum dando un suspiro para luego poner una cara más relajada.

-¡Hey! yo nunca hago trampa, soy una competidora honesta- dice Hayate mientras infla su pecho para luego poner un puño sobre este, de manera orgullosa.

-Eso ni tu misma te lo crees Hayate-chan - dice Subaru sonriente como siempre, replicando a lo anteriormente dicho por Hayate.

-Bueno está bien, solo lo hago de ves en cuanto, pero esta vez no lo hago, lo digo enserio- habla ella subiéndose los hombros de manera despreocupada mientras mira a Signum para luego mirarme a mí.

\- Eso espero, bueno Fate ¿te apuntas?- me pregunta Signum esperando mi respuesta para comenzar la competencia.

\- Conmigo no cuentes, nada bueno puede salir de esto- digo de forma negativa, ya que nada de verdad sale bien cuando involucras a un mapache y al agua en un mismo plano, lo sé por experiencia, como esa vez en el instituto cuando fuimos a la piscina y en una de esas bromas casi me ahogo, llevándome un susto de muerte cuando Hayate jala una de mis piernas debajo del agua jugando a que era un craken [no sé cómo se escribe]solo por ver la película de los piratas del caribe (raro lo sé, pero todo es raro con ella, a pesar que es una buena amiga).

-Vamos Fate no seas una gallina, solo porque no vas a poder ganarme- Habla Hayate de una provocadora y burlona.

-No soy una gallina, y tú sabes que nunca me puedes ganar, si se trata de un encuentro atlético- dije con toda seguridad y orgullo, ya que ella nunca me ha ganado en fuerza ni resistencia física.

\- Entonces demuéstramelo, aquí nadando con nosotras hasta esa piedra de allá- dice ella apuntando a la roca que se encontraba en el mar.

\- Ya te dije que no, con mi suerte nada va ir bien- dije de una forma autoritaria para no dejarme llevar por las provocaciones del mapache.

-Vamos Fate-san será divertido, yo también quiero competir contigo- habla Subaru sumándose a la mirada de cachorrito abandonado que Hayate hacía, mirándome las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, pero dejen de hacer esas caras- digo dándome por vencida a las suplicas de las dos, para luego dar un suspiro.

-ok vamos a la orilla de la playa esa va a hacer la línea de inicio y de llegada- dice Signum caminando, a la orilla para posicionarse para la carrera.

-ok, espero que estén listas para morder el polvo- habla Hayate arrogantemente mientras todas nos acercábamos a la orilla.

-ja, eso crees tú-digo mientras ya estábamos en posición.

-bueno, en sus marcas…¡YA!-dice Hayate mientras corre dejando a todas atrás mientras se lanza al agua.

-¡OYE! Eso no es justo Hayate- habla Subaru intentando alcanzar a Hayate que ya estaba en el agua.

-ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar- dice Signum resignada dando un suspiro, corriendo hacia el agua después de Subaru.

-ya comenzamos otra vez, con lo mismo, ¡HEY! ¡Espéreme!- digo mientras corro a toda velocidad alcanzando a Signum que al darse cuenta acelera poniéndose a la par conmigo.

-jajaja, no me van a alcanzar tortugas- carcajea Hayate mientras nada, yendo de primera, pero Subaru la alcanza para luego sobrepasarla -¡¿Qué?!-

-jajaja, no te creas que vas a ganar- reía Subaru agarrando más velocidad mientras se acercaba a la roca, teniendo a una Hayateneitor intentando alcanzarla, pero su felicidad no duro mucho, cuando de repente una melena rosa y una rubia las alcanza a ambas.

-deberían ver más a su alrededor- dice Signum mientras rebasa a unas distraídas Subaru y Hayate, logrando así ir de primera a punto de alcanzar la piedra para luego nadar a la meta.

-tal vez, deberías ser tú la que vea- hablo mientras rebaso a Signum llegando así a la roca para dar la vuelta detrás de ella, cuando la logro rodear me doy cuenta de que las chicas pararon de nadar, sus caras se habían puesto pálidas, lo cual me extraño -¿Qué pasa?- les pregunto, pero la única respuesta que recibí fue a una Subaru pálida apuntando atrás de mi por lo que volteo, para ver -¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS!?- una ola gigante (nada de gigante era la ola más grande que había visto en mi fucking vida, creo que incluso podría decir que era un tsunami) se acercaba terriblemente hacia nosotras la única reacción que pudimos hacer, es nadar como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho hacia la orilla.

-¡RAPIDO, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!- grita Hayate mientras emprende la retirada a toda velocidad.

-¡APURATE FATE QUE TE ALCANZA!- grita Subaru cerca de la orilla, detrás de ella, ya se le acercaba Signum, yo era la unica que estaba en peligro eminente con la ola detrás.

-¡FATE!- gritan Signum y Hayate al mismo tiempo cuando ven que la ola me alcanza tragandome en ella.

-ya sabía, yo que… ¡ESTO ERA UNA MALISIMA IDEA!- eso es lo único que alcanzo a decir resignada cuando la ola me traga.

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro, sin mencionar que no recuerdo, ni cómo fue que llegue a la orilla lo único que recuerdo cuando estaba inconsciente fue el sabor del agua, la agitación de mi cuerpo siendo arrastrado y algo muy suave que sentí en los labios antes de despertar; ya decía yo que tengo mala suerte, aunque en este caso todo es culpa de Hayate por proponer esta estúpida carrera pero tengo que agradecerle algo, y no sé, si mi suerte cambio por eso, pero al despertar vi los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida. Ese azul violeta, que incluso podía jurar que era de color lavanda, esa cara inocente que en este momento mostraba una mirada preocupada observándome, pero aun así se veía con esa cara se veía hermosa, también poseía un hermoso pelo cobrizo amarado en una coleta ladeada [no necesitan saber quién es porque es obvio XD] pensé por un momento que la ola me había matado y había ido al cielo, porque lo que se encontraba delante de mí era un hermoso ángel, pero lo que me saco de mi ensoñamiento fue el sonido de las olas y el de su voz.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pegunta el bello ángel todavía mirándose preocupada

-creo que he muerto- digo de manera estúpida sin perder el contacto de sus ojos

-nyahaha, tranquila no has muerto- ríe ella mientras se relaja mirándome cálidamente (por dios, pero que hermosa, ya ni se lo que pasa conmigo, ¿me abre golpeado la cabeza?)

-es que con mi suerte no creo que pudiera ver tan hermoso ángel- digo todavía incapaz de creer lo que se encontraba en frente de mi (ángel debí haber dicho sirena ya que aún estoy en la playa)

-nyahaha, me alagas a pesar que hace un momento te estabas ahogando- dice ella mientras se sonroja

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando nuestra conversación es interrumpida por una Hayate voladora que se abalanzo sobre mí, ocasionando que me valla a cara con la arena (que bonito… _ ).

-¡FATE! ¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTES BIEN!- grita una preocupada Hayate.

-Hayate, quítate de encima, pesas- digo molesta para que ese mapache se aparte, que me está dejando sin aire.

-¿¡cómo que peso!? ¡Si yo no peso nada!- dice ella indignada, aparecer sin la intención de quitarse de encima.

-sí, sí, sí, pero ya bájate que me asfixias- digo intentando concentrar toda la paciencia del mundo para no quitármela de encima a golpes ya que eso me podría hacer quedar mal frente a la cobriza.

-oh, está bien pero esto es solo porque me diste un buen susto hace rato-dice Hayate para por fin bajarse de mi espalda (mi pobre espalda )

Cuando termina de bajarse, me enderezo y pongo de nuevo mi visión en la cobriza que tenía al frente, cuando la miro bien sin estar embobada como antes, noto que ella cargaba puesto un traje de baño rojo (el cual le quedaba fantástico *q*) con un símbolo de cruz blanca en el lado derecho frontal del traje de baño, con eso me pude dar cuenta que ella era una salvavidas del lugar, ella al ver la escena que monto Hayate conmigo hace un momento se puso a reír, más tranquila que antes debido a la conmoción que de seguro abre provocado al sacarme del agua, yo al ver esa risa que ella soltaba pude sentir algo cálido dentro de mí.

-nyahaha, por lo visto todas están bien, eso significa que mi trabajo esta echo-dice la hermosa cobriza mientras se levanta de la arena, yo al ver que se levantaba me apresuro hacer lo mismo, no iba a dejar que se fuera sin decirme primero su nombre eso fue lo que pensé cuando comencé a hablar.

-muchas gracias por haberme salvado, esto…- hablo con la esperanza que me diga su nombre.

-Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha y no te preocupes es parte mi trabajo hacer este tipo de cosas-Dice ella con una sonrisa, y yo por dentro celebrando o mejor dicho alabando que aquel hermoso nombre haya llegado a mis oídos, pero no me podía quedar solo con eso, no, nada de eso necesitaba saber más, eso era lo que exigía mi mente y alma.

-pero necesito agradecértelo de alguna forma después de todo has salvado mi vida Takamachi-san- digo un poco nerviosa, ella al escuchar esto se puso a pensar unos segundos para luego responder.

-Nanoha, está bien si me dices por mi nombre esto…- dice ella algo dudosa, como pude yo haber olvidado decir mi nombre a la hermosa Nanoha me regaño mentalmente.

-Fate, Fate Testarossa- digo un poco sonrojada ya que estaba un poco avergonzada con solo hablar con ella, al darme cuenta por un lado Hayate me daba una mirada cómplice y se reía de mí, por lo que por le di una mirada para que se callara para luego ver a Nanoha con la misma sonrisa y sonrojo que tenía hace unos para que no notara lo de hace un momento, pero creo que si lo noto por lo que me sonrojo un poco más.

-nyahaha, bueno Fate-chan si igual me quieres agradecer creo que tengo una buena idea- dice ella para luego acercarse a mí para quedar a solo un paso de distancia a lo que por supuesto me pongo mucho más nerviosa, dado inconscientemente un paso para atrás para hacer algo de distancia, pero aun así con toda esa vergüenza y asegurándome que nada estúpido que estuviese pensando salga de boca, digo.

-bueno… soy todo oídos- digo tragándome toda mi vergüenza acercándome cortando el paso, que sin querer había dado, pero ahora es ella la que retrocede, por lo que rio un poco (ja, yo también puedo jugar al mismo juego) pensé mientras veía como se sonrojaba, se dio cuenta de mi intención por lo que sonríe y me mira a los ojos con esa mirada hermosa que me pone nerviosa pero a la vez ¿feliz? (dios en serio Fate ¿qué te está pasando?) me preguntaba internamente.

-Qué tal si me invitas a comer algo o a tomar un café en forma de agradecimiento- dice ella con las mejillas algo rojas, pero con la cálida sonrisa y mirada fija con la mía.

-claro porque no, pero estamos en la playa ¿en donde encontraríamos un café aquí?- pregunto haciendo referencia al lugar en donde nos encontrábamos y sobre todo a lo que llevábamos puesto en este momento.

-nyahaha, no fate-chan, haha, no tiene que ser ahora, ya que en este momento me encuentro trabajando – dice ella haciendo referencia al bañador de salvavidas

-bueno que tal mañana, ¿estarás libre mañana?- pregunte nerviosa ya que, creo yo que estoy ansiosa solo en pensar en poder salir con ella, (aunque sea un solo café)

-si lo estoy pero ¿cómo haremos con la hora?-pregunta ella ya que es de lo más obvio que no tenemos como comunicarnos la una a la otra, estaba pensando en eso hasta que el magnífico mapache que por cierto se me había olvidado que estaba al lado mío dice una de sus grandes ideas (nótense el sarcasmo _ )

-entonces que tal, si vienes hoy en la noche al concierto que daremos en el bar que esta por aquí cerca-Habla Hayate para hacerse notar que estaba al lado mío para que no se olvidara que estaba allí, (aunque esta vez me sorprendió que alla dado una propuesta coherente)

-¿van a dar un concierto?- pregunta incrédula yo miro ese gesto como algo tierno y gracioso.

-sí, nosotras cuatros formamos una banda llamada lucky and cause, tocamos de vez en cuando en el bar de por aquí o en otros lugares- digo señalando a Hayate y a mí, pero ahora que lo noto me hace falta los otros dos individuos de preferencia peli azul y peli rosa- oye ¿en dónde están Signum y Subaru?- le pregunto a Hayate a lo que ella señala hacia atrás, volteo y veo a Subaru intentando calmar a una enojada salvavidas peli naranja, mientras Signum suspirando intentando intermediar entre las dos. –oh, ya veo- digo después de visualizarlas.

-entonces, ¿está bien si voy al concierto?- pregunta Nanoha con algo de duda.

-sí, claro está bien, mejor dicho me harías feliz si fueras-digo tragándome un poco de saliva y haciendo todo lo posible para, que no se note mi nerviosismo (genial, Fate viéndote desesperada ahora sí, se va a negar)

-en ese caso encantada ire- habla Nanoha pero luego piensa unos segundos y pregunta- ¿está bien que lleve a algunas amigas al concierto conmigo?- pregunta un tanto dudosa.

-por supuesto que si entre más mejor- dije animada para ya que ella dijo que iría (no me importa que lleve a una amiga o dos, puede llevar las que quieras con tal de verte allí) pienso muy adentro mío.

-sobre todo, si esas amigas son igual de hermosas que tu-dice Hayate con su sonrisa característica con una mirada picara mientras ve a Nanoha, lo cual me molesto un poco, y no, yo no soy celosa (o eso creo).

-nyahaha, no te preocupes por eso todas son lindas- habla Nanoha mientras se rie de la intenciones de Hayate.

-entonces, con más ansias esperare esta noche- dice Hayate.

\- bueno ¿a qué hora es el concierto?- pregunta Nanoha

\- a las 8 pm, en el bar summer´s- hablo haciendo referencia del lugar

-está bien a esa hora estaré allí, bueno ya creo que tengo que irme a seguir patrullando, y ustedes no hagan más carreras por ese lugar por las olas- dice Nanoha refiriéndose a la carrera que casi me mata- ¡Teana ya debemos irnos!- grita Nanoha a la peli naranja que estaba hablando con Subaru y Signum.

-¡está bien, ahora voy!- grita la peli naranja no antes de decirles unas ultimas cosas a Subaru para luego, ir corriendo a donde se encontraba Nanoha.

\- bueno nosotras nos vamos, hasta luego Fate-chan y…- se queda corta Nanoha ya que no sabía el nombre de Hayate, y ella al percatarse de eso.

-Hayate, Yagami Hayate- dice Hayate que por lo visto se le había olvidado presentarse antes

-ok, hasta luego Hayate-chan, Fate-chan- dice Nanoha para luego irse del lugar con la otra salvavidas

-ok, nos vemos en la noche- dije despidiéndome de ella.

\- nos vemos luego, Nanoha-chan ¡y no se te olvide de traer tus amigas esta noche!- grita Hayate luego que ellas echaran a correr a hacer su guardia por la playa.

Una vez que ellas se fueron sentí que de repente me faltaba algo, pero intente olvídame de ese sentimiento como podía, y comencé a caminar donde se encontraba las otras cuando Hayate dice.

-veo que ella te ha enganchado, y muy fuerte por lo que veo- habla Hayate burlándose, mientras me detengo para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

-eso no es cierto, no te inventes cosas que no son- digo molesta, a pesar lo que ella está diciendo tiene algo de verdad.

-por favor, Fate si babeabas por ella hace un momento, incluso pensé en traerte una cubeta para la baba- dice Hayate deteniéndose también pero todavía con la cara de burla que tenía.

\- Yo n…yo no, me estaba babeando ni nada- negaba, Hayate solo me miro con cara de no estame creyendo nada.

-bueno, de todas formas le encantaste a ella, hubieras visto lo que hizo cuando te saco del agua, jajaja fue lo mejor- carcajea Hayate al parecer al recordar cuando me rescataron.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué fue lo que paso cuando la ola me trago?- le pregunto tomándola por los hombros un tanto nerviosa por lo que me va a decir.

-jajajaja, tranquila Fate, no te desesperes de todas maneras te lo iba a contar pero tendrás que esperar a que todas nos reunamos ya que es una larga historia- habla ella señalando el lugar donde se encuentran las demás, el cual también se encuentran nuestras cosas.

-mmmm- es todo lo que sale de mí pensando si será una buena idea escuchar como casi me ahogo, para luego ser rescatada por una hermosa sirena (valla de hermoso ángel a sirena, aunque igual es un ángel salvavidas, ¿no será mejor decir que es un ángel sirena combinando ambas?) aunque la parte en que ella me rescato la quiero escuchar con lujo de detalles, aunque no debo dejar que el mapache note mis pensamientos.

-tranquila, que a ti te va gustar escuchar la historia, así que no te preocupes- dice Hayate para luego darme unas palmaditas en la espalda provocando que relaje un poco.

-Ok, por ti voy a esperar un poco más- digo más relajada, Hayate viendo mi expresión da una sonrisa aprobatoria, y de repente escuchamos las voces de Subaru y Signum, llamándonos desde el lugar donde se encontraban.

-¡¿chicas que tanto hacen allá?, vengan rápido!- grita una entusiasmada Subaru.

-¡Hayate, Fate será mejor que vengan antes que Subaru se coma toda la comida!- grita Signum mientras pone carne en la parrilla que había preparado antes que nos diéramos cuenta Hayate y yo.

-¡Hey! Yo no soy una glotona- Habla molesta Subaru mientras comes un pedazo de carne de la parrilla.

-entonces lo que estás haciendo ¿qué es?- dice Signum señalando el pedazo de carne que está en el plato de Subaru.

-bueno es que, tengo hambre y estoy en crecimiento- Dice Subaru inflando un poco sus mejillas, mientras hace un berrinche.

-~ah, será crecimiento lateral- suspira Signum cerrando por un momento sus ojos, Subaru solo se molesta más por el comentario.

\- ¿¡Que dijiste!?- dice ella molesta mirando a Signum

-nada- dice Signum

Por nuestra parte que estábamos viendo la pelea de esas dos damos un largo suspiro, luego mirándonos la una a la otra para luego reír.

-bueno será mejor que vallamos, antes que nos dejen sin nada- habla Hayate comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar en donde discutían nuestras amigas.

-ok, vallamos- digo caminando al lado de Hayate, pero todavía hay algo que rondaba por mi cabeza y eso era la cobriza y lo que paso hoy, yo sé que mi suerte es de lo peor y como dije al principio yo no creo en el destino ni nada de eso, pero lo que paso hoy, tal vez, sea que dios decidió darme algo de suerte por la ola o poner un encuentro destinado en mi o quizás todo fue una gran casualidad el encontrarme con esos azulados ojos que me roban el pensamiento.


End file.
